1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a driving apparatus is used to transmit a driving force generated by a drive source such as a motor, by means of a driving means, such as gears, for driving a roller or the like, for feeding or conveying a recording medium such as a printing paper. In such a driving apparatus, a clutch is used as a means for transmitting and interrupting a driving force, to connect a roller or the like, as a load unit, to the drive source, and, while the drive source is kept rotating, the clutch is operated to transmit the driving force to the roller or the like. See for example in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H10-30653.
In the conventional driving apparatus, when the clutch is operated to cause transition from the interrupting state to a transmitting state, to connect the drive source and the roller or the like, the drive source receive a high load, because of the inertia of the roller or the like. To prevent damages to the drive source due to the high load, it is necessary to keep the drive source rotating, such that a sufficient torque to withstand such a high load is generated. However, if the drive source is kept rotating such that a sufficient torque is obtained, power consumption of the drive source is increased, or the drive source may be heated excessively, and the temperature within the image forming apparatus may rise too high.